


Не так сложно, как кажется

by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: С самого детства во внешности Какея выделяли глаза, но теперь он всё чаще ловит себя на мысли, что если у кого взгляд и необычный, так это у Мизумачи.
Relationships: Kakei Shun/Mizumachi Kengo
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не так сложно, как кажется

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

На Мизумачи не выходит злиться, и это удивляет Какея с самого момента их встречи. Иногда мысль просто отвлекает, иногда не дает сосредоточиться ни на чём больше. Он часто замирает, просто глядя на Мизумачи, который машет руками об очередной пришедшей в голову идее. Какей не всегда даже вспоминает, что надо бы ответить, отчего тот через какое-то время затихает. С чего-то смущается, трёт шею, выдает нелепую шутку, а потом с каким-нибудь «Ну, увидимся!» или «Ой, перемена же кончилась» уходит прочь.

Какей не понимает, что именно вызывает такую реакцию, но смотреть перестать не может: так и стоит обычно посреди коридора, уставившись Мизумачи вслед.

С самого детства во внешности Какея выделяли глаза: их необычный цвет и то, каким серьёзным и сосредоточенным он всегда выглядит. Но теперь он всё чаще ловит себя на мысли, что если у кого взгляд и необычный, так это у Мизумачи.

В Мизумачи постоянно бушует энергия, она так и плещется в его глазах. Его постоянные идеи, не дающие усидеть на месте, и его неожиданные моменты почти болезненной искренности — всё это меняет будто сам цвет радужки Мизумачи, делает его лицо невероятно живым. Заставляет Какея восхищённо смотреть, не всегда находясь с ответом и не зная, как реагировать.

Что Мизумачи считывает в ответном взгляде, думать не хочется. Какей может только надеяться, что ничего плохого — его глазам часто приписывают ещё и холодность с безразличием.

Мизумачи всегда несётся вперед, ныряет с головой то в одно, то в другое, и Какея должно… обязано это раздражать; должно вызывать мысль о том, что Мизумачи не бывает серьёзным, что он в любой момент найдёт что-то интереснее американского футбола и уйдёт. Но проходят месяцы, и всё так же проводит с Какеем перемены, тренируется всё так же, хоть и до невозможного атлетичен. Остаётся и в клубе, и рядом с Какеем.

А его неутомимость продолжает отзываться в груди теплом, не думает Какея злить.

Может, в этом нет ничего особенного. И во взглядах остальной команды в их сторону, когда отходят поговорить наедине — тоже. Сначала Какей думает, что ребята переживают, что Мизумачи надоест и вернётся Какей с новостью, что тот уходит, но со временем он отмечает, что команду больше волнуют разговоры, после которых Мизумачи смущённо от него сбегает. Все будто осуждают Какея за что-то.

Но как-то раз Мизумачи целует его в пустоте ночного парка, и вот это… это действительно злит. 

Какей не выдерживает и выливает на него всё, что, даже не подозревая, копил внутри. Что нельзя смотреть так, быть настолько полным жизни, несерьёзным и искренним одновременно, и что это — последняя капля.

Чего именно капля — не добавляет. Вдруг понимает, что и сам не знает, чего.

И Мизумачи вдруг смеётся: громко, заливисто, долго. Заставляет бесконечность мыслей смениться в голове Какея, заставляет чувство того, что он прав, смениться сомнением.

Он вдруг сам разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Мизумачи ловит его за руку, притягивает и осторожно целует снова. 

А когда целовать всё-таки устаёт, отстраняется, улыбаясь как всегда широко, и заявляет, что Какей просто глупый. Что на его счёт он всегда абсолютно серьёзен.

Голова Какея давно опустела, у него горят губы, горит лицо и, он уверен, что горят даже его холодные, обычно безразличные глаза, но он вдруг ясно понимает, что не может Мизумачи не верить. И злиться на него не получалось именно поэтому.

Он решает проверить, и ответный смех Мизумачи отзывается теплом в знакомом месте у самого сердца.

Может, ничего особенного на самом деле нет во всём остальном?


End file.
